


It's The Brightest Sparks That We Remember

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Hogwarts Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After bumping into him at the train station at the age of eleven, Jemma Anne Simmons had no idea just how much Leopold James Fitz would come to mean to her.// 7 times + 1 on the 1st of September.





	It's The Brightest Sparks That We Remember

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Harry Potter Epilogue Day I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for checking out. Title from Joy by Sleeping at Last.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a lil warning about Jemma's parents; they aren't nice people.

_1 st Year_

“Jemma!” her mother snapped, causing her to snap back reality. “Hurry up.”

Jemma looked up at her parents, dragging her feet on the ground as she did so. She knew that she should be excited for today, her parents had been preparing her for this for years now, but she was also so very super nervous. She would be staying away from home for so long, something she had never done before. It was causing a nervous fluttering in her stomach, and making her want to throw up. A whole barrage of thoughts raced through her mind, thoughts of not being good enough, not making friends, no one liking her because of who she was and who her family were.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the skinny boy in front of her, and she bumped into him.

He gave a soft _oomph_ as she did so and she looked up, meeting his eyes, a bright blue. “Sorry,” she whispered, looking away from him and over his shoulder to see if her parents had noticed but they hadn’t.

“S’okay,” he muttered back to her, his hands in his pockets. He looked about her age and as nervous as she was.

There was an awkward silence before a small plump woman who had the same colour hair as him came walking over, shaking her head, a sombre expression on her face. “There’s no such thing,” she began, looking down at her son. “The station guard says there’s no such thing as Platform Nine and Three Quarters.”

At hearing those words, Jemma looked up, and smiled, glad that she could help these people out. “You’re going to Hogwarts?”

The boy nodded. “I have no idea how to get to it though…”

Jemma beamed at him before she lifted one arm and pointed at the wall between that separated platforms nine and ten. “You just have to run through the wall that…”

“Jemma Anne Simmons!” Her mother’s voice was furious this time, as she stormed towards Jemma. “I thought I told you to keep up.” She let out an exasperated sigh as she frowned down at her daughter. “And is that dirt?” She bent down, wiping at a mark on Jemma’s nose. “I thought I told you not to play in the garden.”

She shook her head, as if annoyed by her daughter and took Jemma’s arms, grabbing her and pulling her away and to the wall, Jemma protesting as she did so, leaving the boy and his mum watching as they disappeared through it.

***

“I didn’t get to thank you.” It was the boy from earlier speaking to her. He was Scottish, and he smiled at her. “For helping me.”

Jemma turned away from looking out the window and faced him, smiling up at him. “It’s okay. If anything, I should be saying sorry to you, for my mum. For how she acted…” She trailed off, not sure how to continue. It seemed clear that this boy here was from a Muggle born family. “Do you want to sit down?”

“You sure?” he asked, and once she nodded, he took the seat opposite her. “It was a surprise,” he said, changing the subject. “When I found out that I was a wizard, no one in Mum’s family has powers and my dad… he walked out before I was born.”

“That’s the opposite to me,” Jemma pointed out. “Everyone in my family is magic. I was always going to go to Hogwarts.” She let out a heavy sigh, and if he found anything unusual about her silence after he didn’t say anything about it.

“Fitz. Leopold Fitz.” He held out a hand, watching as the frown on her face turned into a smile.

“Simmons. Jemma Simmons.”

 

_2 nd Year_

She found him in their compartment, already reading one of the textbooks and she threw the door open, a grin on her face.

“Fitz!” she called out as she closed the door behind her, a grin breaking out across her face. He looked up from his book, closing it and setting it to the side. He saw that she was holding a large, wriggling bag to her chest and she seemed to be bouncing on her feet.

“Jemma?” he asked cautiously, scared almost. “What do you have in the bag?”

Her smile seemed to grow larger, and she sat down beside him, unzipping the bag and allowing him to see inside.

“Is that?” he asked upon seeing what was in the bag, wriggling about.

She looked up at him, nodding. “It is.”

He looked at her, shocked, and it seemed that he wasn’t sharing the same enthusiasm as she was. “Jemma! They’re not pets! You can’t have them! And where are you going to keep it?”

“In my dorm,” she replied simply, reaching into the bag and lifting out the Niffler and placing it in her lap, rubbing at its stomach. “He was stealing all the family silver, and mum wanted to kill him but I couldn’t… I couldn’t let him die, so I took him, hid him in my room the rest of the summer. He’s trained, or getting there, and he’s smaller than they usual are. He must be the runt of the litter. And he’s named Pesto.”

Fitz stared at her, at just how happy she looked here with Pesto. He hadn’t seen Jemma since before the summer and she hadn’t looked as happy as she was now. And just seeing her this happy, it made it hard to keep the smile of his face too.

“You can stroke him,” she told him, and he couldn’t help but reach over, tickling Pesto on the stomach too, the Niffler making a soft noise of affection as he did so.

 

_3 rd Year_

Skye, Trip, Hunter and Bobbi had joined them in their compartment that year, the latter three being older students who they had made friends with in the past two years, and Skye, a Slytherin in their year.

They chattered happily as the train rattled its way through the English countryside; Bobbi, Hunter and Trip telling them what they could expect from their third year. About what they could expect to see in Hogsmeade, about the best shops to go into and when but throughout the conversation, Jemma remained silent, Pesto in her lap and her head resting against the window, her eyes taking in the landscape as they rocketed through it.

“Jemma?” Fitz asked, gently bumping her with his shoulder, picking up that something was wrong with her.

She blinked, looking at her friends and nodded. “Yeah, I just… I won’t be going to Hogsmeade.” She let out a breath. “Not this year anyway…”

“Simmons…” Hunter asked, picking up on what the younger student was saying.

“I didn’t… they wouldn’t sign my position slip. They thought that it would distract me from my school work…”

“But…” Skye said, pointing out where Jemma’s parents had messed up. “You’ve never gotten anything less than an Outstanding?”

Jemma shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry,” Bobbi told her, as if she felt guilty about saying something.

Jemma shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll work something out, maybe do my tutoring that day.” But the tears first started to fall, making tracks down her face.

And without saying anything, Fitz pulled her into a hug, allowing her to sob on his shoulder.

 

_4 th Year_

The excitement of the Quidditch World Cup had yet to wear off by the time the 1st of September rolled around, everyone talking about what had happened, and for once in her life, Jemma didn’t feel excluded, didn’t feel any different from her friends. Her parents had allowed her to attend the final with her friends, something that she had more than enjoyed.

It was nice to do something like that, do the things that her friends did and not be Jemma Anne Simmons, heir to the Simmons family for one night. It was nice just to be a normal, typical teenager, who enjoyed spending time with her friends, laughing and having fun opposed to going to some gala that her parents had organised, some meeting with some other wealthy family half way around the world.

It was nice to able to join in on the conversation that took place in her compartment that year, rather than feeling different, left out, and reaching for a handful of sweets, she leaned back in her seat, promising herself that this was going to be her year.

The best year.

And she wasn’t going to let her parent ruin it.

_5 th Year_

Everyone turned when they heard the shouting, Jemma once again arguing with her parents. Fitz and his mum watched from a distant as it happened, everyone else going silent as they took in what was happening.

Eventually, Jemma stormed off climbing onto the train with her parents shouting after her, but she either didn’t hear them or was choosing to ignore them.

Fitz’s mum let out a sigh and turned to her son. “Look out for her this year? Won’t you?”

Fitz looked up at his mum, nodding.

***

He found Jemma, still angry in their compartment, feeding Pesto and muttering under her breath about her parents.

“Hey,” he greeted, sliding into the seat opposite her. “Is everything… are you okay?”

She shook her head. “It’s mum and dad. They’ve given me another lecture about working hard and that I shouldn’t let anything distract me or put my future at risk.” She sighed, and Fitz frowned at this. Jemma had never gotten anything less than top marks when it came to school work. “Don’t want to disappoint them again,” she muttered collapsing back in her seat and kicking at the ground.

“When have you?” he asked but Jemma looked up at him for the first time, a fire burning in her eyes.

“When have I _not?_ ” She snorted in dismay. “First in my family not to be a Slytherin. Not following the career path that my parents had intended for me. They were even disappointed that I got position of Prefect. Scared that it would ruin my grades.” She scoffed, dropping her gaze again.

“Hey,” Fitz smiled, his voice soft, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “That doesn’t matter. The whole house system doesn’t even make sense. Why would I be sorted into Gryffindor? And we can show them, _you_ can show them that you can be a Prefect and get the best grades that Hogwarts has even seen, yeah?”

After a moment, Jemma nodded.

_6 th Year_

Daisy and Trip stood behind him as he found their compartment, Jemma already in it, her head resting against the glass and he could tell, even though her body was turned away from the door, that she was crying. He cast a glance back at his two friends, and without saying anything, Trip and Daisy squeezed past him, Daisy giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as she did so.

Once they were gone, Fitz slip open the compartment door. Jemma looked over at him, then returned back to looking out the window. She looked awful, her hair handing limp around her face and her cheeks sunken. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“Jems,” he whispered, sinking into the seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She immediately sank into him, clutching his shirt and crying freely. He hadn’t seen her since Ward had hurt her, since Will had died in June. Her parents had taken her home early after all that she had suffered and he hadn’t gotten to see her since.

She didn’t speak, just sank into his embrace, enjoying the comfort he brought after all the months, after all the pain that she had endured. She didn’t need to speak. She knew that he knew what she was thinking. After nearly an hour of just lying there in his arms, crying, she finally spoke. She didn’t look up still, just spoke into his shirt, the fabric muffling her words; “They didn’t want me to go back this year. They threatened to pull me out”

He took a moment to reply, not surprised about this. He knew her parents well enough by now to know that them threatening to pull Jemma out was something that they would do, given all that had happened the past year. “I’m glad they didn’t,” he whispered to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She didn’t reply to this, just continued to gently sob into his chest, and within the hour, he had fallen asleep in his embrace, he gently reassurances hopefully keeping the nightmares at bay.

_7 th Year_

The beginning of their final year was one of the few times that both Fitz and Simmons boarded the Hogwarts Express together, Jemma having spent most of the summer with Fitz and his mum after being storming out her home. An argument had erupted between her and her parents, one that had been building up for years now and one day, things had just reached boiling point.

Jemma hadn’t told him that she was coming up, she just appeared on his doorstep with nothing but a bag and herself, her face stained with tears. He hadn’t even been in the house at that point, his mum had and he had returned home to find her with a mug of cocoa, curled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket.

She had stayed with them the rest of the summer, getting ready for the new year with him and his mum. She lifted her head from his shoulder, meeting his eyes. “It’s going to be okay,” she asked him. “Isn’t it?”

He stared at her, looking down at her, her eyes full of pleading, begging him to tell her that it would be okay. “Yeah,” he reassured her, pressing a kiss to her lips, soft and gentle, her lips tasting faintly of strawberry. “Yeah, it’s all going to be okay.”

He couldn’t guarantee her that it would all be okay, and he hated that, but if Jemma knew was ge lying, she didn’t say anything, just burrowed her head into his shoulder as the first rain drops started racing down the glass.

 

_19 Years Later_

Jemma watched as Peggy ran on ahead, more than excited to start her first year at Hogwarts, a smile creeping across her face. Meanwhile, her husband walked a few footsteps behind her, swerving from side to side as he carried Skye, the young girl on his shoulders had her arms out and was making airplane noises, much to the bewilderment of the other people on the platform. A soft laugh escaped her as they stopped beside her, Fitz sliding Skye down to the ground.

“Is David here?” she asked, tugging on her mum’s sleeve, looking around and having failed to spot her friend yet. Jemma, having the advantage of height looked around but still saw no one until…

She felt someone run into the back of her legs. She turned, looking down and saw that David was standing there, eyes wide and beaming. “Sorry,” he apologised and Jemma just shook her head. “It’s okay.”

“Mum!” Skye suddenly called. “We’re going to see if we can find everyone else!” And with that the two of them ran off.

“Kids,” Daisy commented, watching as the two of them ran off hand in hand.

“Tell me about it,” Jemma replied, allowing herself to be bought into a hug by Daisy. “Is Mel excited for this year?”

Daisy let out a breath. “I think she is more excited than Peggy. She made us buy her robes in five different sizes in case she suddenly grew.”

“And,” continued Piper, shaking her head as she joined her wife. “She overpacked her case. Had to make her leave all our old textbooks behind. She wanted to bring some of the seventh year ones. Told her she had to get through the first six years first.”

“Suppose she never took to kindly to that?” Fitz asked, laughing because what the two women were saying was so similar to what he and Jemma had to do.

Daisy shook her head. “Refused to speak to us for what was it? Three hours?”

“Two and a half. She couldn’t deny her dinner,” Piper joked. A beat. “I just hope they’ll be okay.”

No one answered for a moment, the four parents worrying about their children until Jemma spoke. “They will be. I think the most we’ve to worry about is Idaho telling them about how they’ll get lost…”

“Hey!” came a voice of protest, as Hunter and Bobbi approached them. “I’ll have you know that my son would do nothing of the sort. If anything, it’s Izzy you’ve to worry about.”

After a few moments of light conversation, the train whistle blew, signalling that it was to leave in five minutes and Peggy and Skye came racing back to their parents, Peggy looking more than excited to start, and Skye already crying.

Jemma knelt down, bringing her two daughters into a hug, reassuring them that it would be okay, that Peggy would write to them once a week and vice versa.

When the whistle blew again, Peggy smiled at her mum, and her dad, pulling the both of them in for one more hug, before running off with Melanie, Izzy and Idaho, boarding the train for the beginning of another school year.

Fitz lifted a now crying Skye into his arms, and Piper and Daisy stood with David, Hunter and Bobbi behind them, the eight of them watching as the train departed.

As it pulled out of sight, Jemma allowed her head to come to rest on Fitz’s shoulder and she knew, she just _knew_ that Peggy was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Stjarna for helping me with the names of the Pipsy kids! Thanks so much for reading, feel free to let me know what you think and thanks for checking out!


End file.
